


车【赫海】【源海】苦——KTV 06 (完)

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [10]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, wonhae - Fandom, 源海 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom, 银始海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 幻镜





	车【赫海】【源海】苦——KTV 06 (完)

**Author's Note:**

> 【银始海】宿舍（骚）那篇车的后续 三部曲之二  
> 写的很早  
> 篇幅较长 夹叙夹议  
> 情色伦理

06 【赫海】【源海】苦（完）幻镜

 

“帮我…塞回去”，入侵者终于释放了出来，李东海颤巍着上身靠向他肩膀，说话的同时，从兜里拿出了那段粉色的玻璃。  
崔始源从性器上扯下挂满了精液的套，随手往巷子更深处扔去，含着挖苦地扶住了男孩身后的墙壁：“李赫宰要用的吗？”  
见被自己双臂匡住的人移开了眼眸并不说话，只拽起腿上的裤子来穿，无奈的男人收了手臂便要向外走，“我去买个润滑来。”  
“不用了。”李东海也不做阻拦，音色更是闷在风里，更如同掩在水底。他还坐在垃圾桶深绿色的盖子上，却已捏住了粉色的冰椎深埋下头，往着自己身体深处推抵。  
“你会疼的。”晶莹的东西又被男人抢夺在手里，连他的手一同攥在手心，这才知他整个人都在夏夜的温热风口里寒冷地战栗。  
李东海空余的那只手向着他刨了几下没够到东西，突然地着急起来，消褪的泪滴又在眼眶里亮晃地滚动，“快点塞回去”。  
妥协了一般，崔始源低下头去看那长期被外力扩张而红肿的穴眼，大手转动着揉了揉，便将锥子缓慢地往里塞挤。阻隔的酸涩有实感，这比自己的肉棒埋入他再抽肏他让男人更感慌悸，受力的男孩却毫不蠕动躲避。崔始源抬眸定定地望着面无表情的东海，也只得狠下心，将它一举贯穿到底。扶住他窄腰的手指也随着他一阵颤晃。  
“你没必要为了他亏待自己。”他帮他擦净了下身、再拉好了外衣，话出口的时候也把眉角陡然地皱紧，情事之后过于难得地，他也想抱一抱这个苍白孑立的男孩。  
“他也没资格惩罚你。”  
也真地管不了这些许了，男人把他抱起来放回在地，扣紧了绵软的腰肢，抚上柔湿的小脸，脸面就贴了上去。  
唇瓣触碰到一处，舌体勾绕在一起，缠住了，热浪滚在他的一张潮热的嘴里。崔始源的呼吸又加重了，塞回裤内紧收的下体几乎又要站立。  
“你上面的味道比下面还要好。”他抽出难舍的舌体来舔沾他粉嫩的唇面。难怪连李赫宰这样的人也没能抵挡你的诱惑。 头抵近在他额角，嘴里瘙痒起来又移向了肩颈，去吸吻他白嫩的脖颈。远灯寂夜之中，他看不清那一长串被他人数次种下的红印。  
舔咂着，嘴下的男孩又开始低鸣着躲移。他笑起来，想牵起李东海带他往光下走，伸出去磨拭的手却被他猛力地打落。“想的话随时来找我。”无奈又欢畅地，崔始源再啄了口他甘甜嘟嫩的唇瓣，手朝空中抛接着火机，自己便向着巷口退场而去。  
脊背靠着宽大漆黑的墙根，李东海像是腿脚失了力气，顺着就往下滑落了。整巷漆黑，只接近KTV的巷口落着一盏微明的路灯。蹲坐下来他揉弄自己的头顶，临行前被李赫宰抓挠出的发型现已全然坍塌。  
这墙跟正对的那面之间，不知何时隔空生出一面无形的镜。他眨着坠重的眼，便直视到那肮脏的对面，也蹲坐着一个自己，双膝扣在前胸，手臂攥紧腿骨。暗夜下，那男孩的泪光一样不可掩盖，脸色却被涂抹上大片的灿红，是最显明的性的欢愉。  
我跟他接吻了。  
我跟赫以外的人接吻了。  
原来是真的淫糜又下贱。  
不怪你要惩治。  
穴里又被疾速地开辟过了，更是松软到裹不紧那椎体。滚着泪珠他笑出声音，塞了器具也依然不能堵塞的穴。也像他堵不住的心，对谁的情爱像续留在饱胀到表皮酸痛的热水袋里，就这么难以察觉地被从外撕开了小口，滚烫又悄然地流逝冷却了。  
东海在脏乱的小巷里空坐了许久，释出的体液咸腥，被风气吹飘到鼻孔里。他闻到了也闻不到了，伸手摸上了不远处在晃动中掉落的那盒烟，软纸的包装也已经稀烂了。地上不知是谁丢扔的火机帮他燃出了泪和火，烟雾扬升起来，他朝着对墙终于扯出了笑意。  
悠晃着，他看到对面男孩跟自己同步的起身也十分地困难，却方向一致地都还是要往回走。他还不能逃，他也不会逃，他无处可逃。  
漫步再进了这喧闹的店中，四周游光暗行光怪陆离，大概一切不过镜中虚境，情感，肉欲，破灭，搅缠，欢喜，忌恨，折磨，发泄，挣扎，慰藉，梦便一枕黄粱，半醒已坠深渊。空幻而已。  
为何要醒，醒来还将直面，必得直面，如何直面。  
眼中蓄泪，迷濛着再寻不到那包间，更是若似身陷幻镜。他和那个男孩，哪一个是真。他和那个男孩，哪一个可以重来。在这方才下体摩痛中由着李赫宰领入的地方，纵横的小路间，他听到荡漾开来的歌声，一层层不灭的音浪，叫唱宣泄，可也带着不甘或只是寻欢。步伐不便地脚下一软，又跌回了地面，翻着身他坐了下来，穴口那东西的触感才又确切了起来。疼痛让一切再真实了——他得去找他，他得去确定。  
对他所谓的爱是否还存在。  
从来以为我们天生该如此纠缠，没有如果更无其他路径。思来想去，竟然算是我能予你的最便捷的告知。如若我当初勇毅果敢，把情绪爱意全然倾倒予你：不然收获你一番远离，我从何接受反应；或而你闷声自我折磨，我心内如何能忍；即使你磨蚀着也愿尝试，我又怎可引你跌宕败落、致你受万人指点抨击。从来无解，本该知足。却在这趟无法轻便的旅程中间，彼此忙于熬煎早就疲于回溯情爱起初的本真。还能不能就如此忍受着阵痛持续，还该不该拽你往下深陷沉沦。除开肉欲我又还有些什么能够把你滞留在身体里，其实只要在我身旁就可以。  
端坐在地毯上，他搓揉湿润的眼睫，手指堵塞了泪腺，眉毛还在紧蹙，嘴角却再透出笑意。  
漫长的日夜蔓延着，已将彼此深深联结，二人自彼时起从来交缠热切，粘粘实在不尽在身体，却除开肉骨肌肤，都难以体感。李赫宰依旧时常夜不归寝，李东海不去猜他是不是算准了自己不敢问询。男人夜里先行的性事似乎是为了诓骗他睡下、再等他白日里独身醒来发现这交合数次的床间唯剩自己。体液的互换，气息的交融，样样遗存驻留，真人未在反倒更显馥郁，东海将身体蜷缩，更加不愿起身，贪图就此亡溺。  
晨间或午后李赫宰便会归来，李东海在场的话也不跟他再作招呼，快速地咽完他给自己端来的餐食饭菜，刷了牙漱完口便站回他身后来等他空闲，待他稍不忙碌了，立马把男人推进共枕的绵榻间，膝盖脆直地跪下，再举手前来掏找，爱人的器具便已塞进他口中，行动的流程几乎成为了男孩的条件反射。李赫宰适应了好一阵子可能也还没明白，他是想知道又不敢知道他在外面找没找女人。  
性器被他吹在嘴里，男人不拒绝也不激励，躺倒了揉磨他细软的发梢。一时激流紧凑传导，冲撞到脑了，他便立起上身，将手指从男孩松和的领口伸入，熟稔地搓揉他硬挺的乳豆；或者直接蛮横地拔他裤子退到腿间，准确地够到翘丽的臀尖，几根手指塞进时下干燥或滑润的穴口。就如此看着他穴眼中含着手指，嗓子里插着阴茎，双眼抬高来望向自己。男孩的头会跟半硬的柱身一起交绕旋转，仿似同茎体享受地舌吻；又再深咽入喉，抽空了来压迫茎柱龟头。他总是想听李赫宰因为自己而闷哼浅吟。  
是这样地见证着他口技一天比一天进步了，不再是被进犯了牙齿就不受控地露出来刮擦的青涩；嗓眼的嫩肉弹性都更强，整个柱头都能往里捅抽；留在空气里的一截也变短了些许；干呕更是少了因为早已把他的尺寸适应。只是赫宰平日里任他吮吸，却从来不射在他口里：觉察到顶点的临近，手指会及时地掐他下颚来催促他吐舌松口；也有几次疲累之际再难控制，抽拽起人来吻住了，是为把液体裹回自己嘴里再吐掉；甚至在男孩把口唇闭死来全乎吞咽之后，还愠怒起来深抠他的喉咙，想让他把浊液呕干卸净。  
性爱成了一根无松紧的绑带，貌似拴住了两个人，糊里糊涂地缠死了，再无人去寻找绳结开口。其实怎么会不明白，相互早被勒得无法喘息。  
赫宰也问过自己这样是否必要，能否跟他肆意简单地缱绻，日常里两人那么亲昵，远超他所有的恋爱关系。心里是无法不如此宠溺，但性事中间身体一稍微地触碰，体内的火热燃放出形状，那焰苗里就不只是肉体的欲望。哪怕前戏中还能保持温和，入肉的那一瞬间就已然无法释怀，连难得的爽利都在失和。  
他也不知李东海是否明白，他跟谁有过床上的关系他其实不会介怀，谁都有过去，干净这个词恶劣且不成立。在他心口剜了大疮的是这男孩分明对自己有深沉的眷恋，却还是能在同时毫不介意地同别人肉体厮磨搅缠，尤其是跟人打炮打到自己身前来。他从心底艰涩地发声，询问他既然喜欢自己，为何还跟旁人来自己面前做爱，却也并未得明白的回应。  
东海可以在性里面同他人徜徉，舒爽远超过了同自己，却从不来打开二人之间受感情牵绊到闷塞的困局：心事的繁重丝毫不予讲述，仿佛对彼此本无信心；尝试尚无，已然放弃，是坚信了自己无法领会接收；震荡在他人的床笫之上，尽管伪装矫饰，却依旧享乐纵情，虚无的性超越了真实的爱。自己的男孩仿佛已把爱欲分开；却依旧在欲求高歌，肉身征战之时心怀着难明的情意，更在败露之际抽泣不停。  
这样近乎全新的复杂爱人，李赫宰能够理解他，他的演绎和假装；却无法理解他，他的躲避和掩藏。  
他不能判断，更不敢出声问询，对方是否从起初就是刻意——不告知不表示地远离自己。意外地破败了、终究紧抱在一起由悬崖下跌，已不尽然是这男孩的意愿抉择。  
赫宰心里面几环思路相扣，都是摆锤的大钟，那声声咚咚，参差交换着响，不休止地震得他头皮麻痛。而跟他做爱其实并不能缓解不安或者发泄欲火怒焰。他是喜欢，但更多的是畏忌。  
没有人意识到，爱和欲之中，两人都是各自把其实串联着的娇嫩心肉丢到地上来让对方践踏，摩擦间不管哪一方不适，相互彼此都蚀骨心慌。  
而糟糕在何处，解决就在何处。赫宰若愿出声谩骂倒好，问他为何，叹他淫糜，责他不该。能够出口厉声，心和嘴都会一半发泄着一半接受了。然而他连辱骂都不舍得，从破露的即刻心内已把情绪压制避藏，只在欲火狂妄喷薄，浇灭了滞重的理智之时，才把憋闷化作质问转瞬地吐张。有夜下拥他在怀，自我已窘困闭塞到无法呼吸，只得远行逃离开保有男孩的空气。甚至他也有意无意地尝试，新的女人甚而男人，可是哪怕同男孩两人间的肉身已如并蒂的古藤枯索，旁人却更似阉割后迅速腐蚀的臭肉，再无滋味地令他生厌了。他夜里无奈，躲在各处的酒吧同喧嚣对饮，或然独自沉吟游荡回校园里不闭灯的教室里，竭力地假装着读书观夜，头脑才能恢复空重不敏。他不能在阳光之前回去，会扰乱打破了男孩难得的睡意；他更不愿再揣测捉摸，自认实在也是在给对方空间喘息，难道东海还会在梦中醒来再静待着自己归去？  
假若是识得对方之前，赫宰大概难以接受一个所谓的伴侣此番的行径，那样他也尚且拥有抽身离开的选择和便利。可他从最初的相遇结识到现下的拥有侵占，对他从来都是近心地体悟、甘心地忍让。他享受过他不顾忌的倚靠，他醉心于他恣肆着的卖乖；他探察着他掩埋下的爱重，他体会了他忍耐后的深情。无论何时，李赫宰根本就做不到转身离开，他必须适应，他终将理解——对他而言，所有海的相关路径，不过都会走向一个无须强迫的必然。所有的不畅不愿若有妥协退让，全然只因这是东海，是他的东海，是他唯一的海。就像如果起初东海愿意将卑微的爱意表露，他不能接受，他也要接受的。难道他真的忍心将他抛弃？  
情感的归途已定，路中的震荡颠簸却不会消失停息，凹凸尤其摇颤在穴柱之间。两相依旧如此看似龃龉地不发言语，他同他的交合，已经不是浅白的欢畅或痛苦能够简单诠释解读。在身体深处缠绕着他，在表皮浅层舔舐着他，却依旧听不到他的呻吟或者话音，越是了无声息，性器还在自发绞磨着，自己的爱人跟旁人上床时候的淫言浪语就更是言犹在耳一般重复播放、不绝不休。  
李赫宰唯一的担忧，却恰好在此——他如若此后不能将男孩深搅紧缠，不知他的鲜美嫩滑又将向谁展示、再与人品尝。此番思忖着，他在床上的行径自己都愈发不能叵测，温柔着突然狠厉；研磨中陡然冲刺；浅吻着就猛地指入下体，故意捅得他痛了激他来掐自己；拍他臀部让他收缩穴肉，越夹越紧就越扎越猛；让自己停止的哭声更是成了彻底穿刺的鼓励。李东海以为他喜欢这些凌乱的快感。或者是在持续地惩罚自己。他谈不上享受，但总的是不厌恶的。赫宰根本无法阻挡，东海从来无从抗拒。  
两个人的性事却就这样跟日常脱了节，也几乎不再有实际地交流。谁对此都发觉明晰，却彼此都不去提及，更无法停息。再没料到情况就在这扭曲歪斜的轨道上愈演愈烈。  
那日赫宰打完球回来得晚，进寝室的时候还落着一身臭汗，开了门正要进浴室里去洗，男孩已经蹿高了撞进他怀里，嘴里轻喊他的名，“可算是回来了。”李赫宰甩开蒸发着热气的头发习惯性地将他回抱紧，笑着揉他露在发外的耳朵，“想不想我啊？”话闭了就扯过他的头，是要落嘴来亲。  
“你们俩什么时候和好的？”看着这过人的亲密，同在一个空间的第三人疑惑地发了声，李赫宰这才发现那室友终究是回来了。  
听言心口一涩，腾换了一手他拽过了男孩掩到身后，拨扫开自己额前湿漉的刘海，边放下书包边朝他讲，“我们没有不好过。”依然是那种面对外人的时候，拒绝继续对话的冰厉。  
他洗完了澡，出来也才看倒李东海颇为窘迫地暗着脸还在收拾凌乱的房间，方寸间无处不淫，都能回忆起合体的姿态时长。他低头舔着牙齿默笑着也走上前去。次日新的帘幔就挂到了赫宰的床前。  
本来除了专属二人的甜腻搭话，别无其他的情感沟通，再开房的话，就真的承认了之间同旁人无异的炮友关系。这下又被这多余的人占用了私密的空间，两人便只能趁他白日不在或是夜间睡着了从床上滚起来做爱，当然对外逻辑相当不通顺地胡乱解释着东海将就在他床上的原因。晚间外人叠重的吸吐作伴，隔着床帘苟合了几次，心下就越发不宁。这真的没法不想起那场凌晨的初夜是源于什么契机。又不知道是彼此欲望太盛还是找到了相互折磨的新方式，更不停止，几乎是夜夜笙歌，日日不息。午夜时分李东海又把喘息更加压抑，他不想再听上次困倦里喉咙里漏出了哼、李赫宰淡笑着堵上嘴唇发出的质疑：  
“是又要把谁吵醒了，好来换我？”  
就这样到底想不想听他叫床，李赫宰其实也不清楚了。  
他本就参与不了爱人的曾经，所谓的污糟，于他只是一张脏糊的毛玻璃，全然将自己阻隔在外，无法探明看清。介入的机会已被剥夺，观望的能力早不具备，唯独剩下了评判的权利，他却最不想运用。他唯一想读懂明白，在那些自己被排除在外的情色故事里，他是如何深爱着自己又随意同外人交付肉体。  
却只有显形具象之后，赫宰才能反应，往时故旧他的作为声色，自己想看其实难以接受，自己想听却只会揪痛折磨。  
热夏却已悄然来临，情形已在不察间仿似即将满溢的蓄水池，滥烧的欲火却还能在其中久燃不灭。三人同住下，被外人无端地打扰着，时常几天不得，白日间空落着急，李东海算准了对方的空闲，逃了课回来，锁了门就挂回他胯间，等李赫宰笑着来吻，等李赫宰拍打臀肉来责罚，等李赫宰掏出东西来进入身体；等他律动间把快感和淡漠传递。  
那样地时刻里，李赫宰低头看到他的脸目在隐忍中胀红通盈，抽插间他揉散了他湿润的发丝，吻俯下来轻声地问，  
是不是对做上了瘾。  
东海笑，也不答。  
你明知道我是对你上瘾。  
他果真地相信着这是现行最好的结局，唯一的途径。设想过的那些不同的可能，沿着各中的发展向后滑行，仿佛能够总结——终将殊方同归，再无通途大道。至少起码，无论如何，身体在抵死地交付，心灵在摇晃地依托。他觉得自己应该了无畏惧。  
从来保持着这样的结论思路，相信坚守且身体力行，可等他艰难地寻回到了包房，找到了独坐着仰看天花板的男人，扯下了他的烟，借着焦苦的雾同他舌吻，牵着他的器具捅进了方才用毕的穴眼，突破了禁忌的淫叫浪喘来给他听，又毫无顾及地当面媾和给觊觎他的人看，东海用尽了最后的力气纵情做着这些的时候，  
已然分不清，李赫宰跟他人的区别了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写了淫秽的场景  
> 来装点苦涩的感情
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1.之前有心告知我的疑问，我一时不好回应，  
> 因为大家部分的不明难懂 跟我文内赫宰的不解，如出一辙。  
> 2.还有朋友说 不确定有没有理解赫的想法，他如何思索转圜的，我也不好解释，因为都积压在06了 如上  
> 但因为思绪逻辑缠绕像脏乱的线球，可能还是难通。  
> 3.关于海所谓“身体出轨”的原因，有兴趣的可以对比一下，三人性爱场面的描写，东海求索的不一样。  
> （有要求的话 我可以之后给大家拼图发一下）  
> 4.疑惑赫宰的爱意的，我嘴痒地解释一番吧。  
> ①事发至今他从头到尾没有过辱骂，只在性事之中难忍可能显得尖酸的询问。  
> ②他所谓的惩戒暴露，在中途都在反思犹疑，他疼他也疼，他甚至是在用对方来自虐；甚而在性爱里面刻意地凶狠来让他来反抗掐捏自己。  
> ②他在初初败露的时候，帮他驱赶给他热敷为他清洗，即刻拥吻，再舔舐他被别人深捅射中过的穴眼，  
> 撩拨他揉拭他满足他，自始至终自己不强求更没有过高潮和喷射。  
> 难道这是在乎介意对方肉体是否“干净”的人的作为？  
> ③他在性事之外的日常里，万分宠爱，几无怪罪。关系好到旁人发声疑惑，他也懒于躲藏，东海自己都是诧异又欣喜的。  
> ④而且这篇文里面，李赫宰是个直的。。。。虽然不怎么相关，但他立马就弯了，且弯的弧度还只朝着海。
> 
> 5.再换言，如若深爱是傻白地粘黏，只予对方华美欢喜、璀璨愉悦，掩藏的脆弱不安却毫不交结，相互全无不解更不求甚解地只图紧缠，  
> 于我，谈不上是各自祈愿迈进时间、划入人生的进心入情。  
> 个人观念而已，我不信的，我不能写。  
> 这二人是在失衡，情势复杂，无从沟通，解释不清，  
> 这是一个（或而被我放大夸张了的）必然过程。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 阅尽全文之后 有兴趣地有必要地话 我们再做讨论 ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. 如此冗长 拗口 混杂  
> 如果都能消化 我简直想推荐看 心理分析繁复的 这个他  
> 哪个他？那个他？ 这个他。  
> 笑
> 
> p.p.s. 初稿时候的后记：  
> 本来是不想接受批评的  
> 因为这篇写得我肝疼  
> 但是如果认定了文内的两人/三人  
> 就只是渣而已  
> 那还是请随意批判我吧  
> 我舍不得他们被误解
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
